Stressing a sensor, for example a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensor, may cause the performance of the sensor to change, for example through strain (or deformation). Such stress may, for example, include mechanical stress, thermal stress, etc. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems for handling the effects of stress on a sensor will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.